


Feeling Frustrated

by Worm_on_a_String



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Smut, first fic ive written, i have no idea what im doing, i was literally just told to write it and go ham, love some advice and criticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worm_on_a_String/pseuds/Worm_on_a_String
Summary: Deceit needs to relax and Remus thinks he has the perfect planHowever, things never really go as planned do they





	Feeling Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> It does get kind of sad near the end  
> just a warning

“Oh, Deeeeee,” Remus yelled.

“What do you want Remus, I’m very clearly busy,” Deceit sighed, bitterly.

“Woah, sorry grumpy butt.”

“Sorry, sorry” Deceit responded, sarcastically, “What do you need? what could I do for you? What should I spend my time doing instead of my work?”

“Me!” He shouted, quite excitedly.

“What? Remus I was-”

“You’ve been too busy dealing with the others lately, you need to loosen up. You know you want to so just. Do. Me.” He said eccentrically while walking towards the other side. Remus now stood barely an inch away from Deceits face.

“Darling, I hardly have time for your silly games,” He pushed the others face away and turned back around to face his desk, “Now if you’ll excuse me-” He gathered his things and walked towards the door before a knife whipped by his face and stuck in the door.

“You know you want to, I can see it in your eyes. You’re just uptight, you need to relax,” Remus slapped Deceits papers out of his hands, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder.

“Remus! What in the world are you doing? Put me down this instant!” He demanded, hitting and kicking at the duke with all his might. Remus just carried on bringing them to another room down the hall, his own room. Although it wasn’t the most aesthetically pleasing place, it had character. Deceit had always hated how the walls were lined with weapons and chains. However, he understood Remus had his own hobbies.

He stopped kicking and crossed his arms “Could you please put me back down, now?” He asked.

“Why, of course!” Remus shouted. He set Deceit down on his feet quietly and gently, an odd thing for him to do.

Deceit dusted his shirt off with his hands, “Now, what is it exactly that-”

Before he could finish his thought Remus pushed Deceit down onto his bed. Grabbing him by the shirt collar, Remus pulled Deceit into a deep kiss. He wanted to pull away but he just couldn’t, Remus was right, Deceit needed this more than he knew. He took his gloved off and gently put his hands under the others shirt and around his waist. Remus always wondered how Deceits forked tongue would feel and it was just as wonderful and he had ever imagined. The way it moved in his mouth was exhilarating. He slowly took off the others cloak and unbuttoned his shirt for him. Deceit moved his hands upwards to lift off Remus’s shirt, momentarily moving away from their kiss.

“Well, you sure gave in quickly!” Remus gasped.

“I hate to say it, but you were right. Apparently this is what I need.” He grinned and pulled the duke into another kiss.

Shirts, gloves, and hat gone, Deceit was having second thoughts. He laid on his back, Remus giving him a number of marks to find the next day. He wondered why he was in this position, under his mild acquaintance, doing nothing but holding on for dear life. He had made up his mind, he had to change this.

“R- Remus, wait,” He managed. The other stopped and sat up just enough to see Deceit’s face, “I-,” He paused for a few beats before pushing the duke away and sitting up completely.

“What is it? Did I do something?” The concern in Remus’s voice was new, different… odd. He really cared about Deceit, he wanted to do this for him. But Deceits mind was made up, he was taking control of this situation. Quickly he grabbed Remus’s wrists and pushed him down, back onto the bed.

“There’s no way you’re topping me.” He said firmly. Remus dawned that crazy smile he always had on. Deceit gave Remus one more sloppy kiss before moving downward. Putting his hands on the duke’s hips, he kissed down his chest, leaving a few hickeys behind. The little sounds Remus made drove Deceit crazy. Squeals and moans came from his mouth like lava from a volcano. Whispers and shouts of Deceits name floated in the air. He could barely control himself.

Trying his best to contain his hype, Deceit unzipped the others pants and slid them off, before getting up and doing the same to his own.  
While doing so Remus stood up and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist from behind. He kissed along the back of his neck.

“Darling, you’re shaking,” Deceit noted, “Are you alright?”

Remus loosened his grip and moved his hand to Deceit’s hips. Deceit took this opportunity to turn around and face the other. He was crying.

“Hey, hey, what is it? What’s wrong?” He questioned, “I’m sorry, am I doing something wrong? Should I stop?” He understood what the other felt before, the worry of doing something wrong or hurting someone you love. He didn’t think the night would get too emotional, but he was willing to deal with whatever what thrown his way, he had to.

“Hey, talk to me, What happened?” He said comfortingly.

“I- I- I-” Remus sat down and put his head in his hands, “I don’t know,”

“Well, hay, it’s fine if you don’t know, sometimes it just ends up like that. And y- you don’t have to tell me anything if you figure it out, if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s just,” He sat for a moment in thought, “I figured this would be great. I’ve kind of always… felt something. Just- something about you is- is- it’s different,” He put his hands down a bit and looked up at Deceit’s worried face.

“it’s all wrong, it shouldn’t happen like this. I threw you into my room and figured if we fucked maybe everything would be fine again. Maybe it was just sexual frustration but- but I think I’m in love with you and none of this should be happening and I should just go back to ignoring my feelings and standing at a distance waiting for you to call me darling again to get a fix. I’m hooked, addicted to you but this isn’t right, this isn’t how it should go, I need to-” He got cut off before he could go any further. Deceit hated seeing him like this.

“I understand how it is, loving someone from a distance, feeling like if you make one wrong move they’ll see you in a worse light,” He moved one hand up to the other face, wiping away tears and holding his head up. He kissed the duke one more time before speaking again.

“Don’t worry yourself over me. Know that no matter what happens or what you do, you’ll always be my darling,” Remus stared at the other in awe. He pulled Deceit back into a loving kiss.

“Then let’s try this again.”


End file.
